The worldwide movement towards bring-your-own-device (BYOD) provides obvious gains in productivity, employee flexibility, user satisfaction, and cost savings, but the wireless local area networks (WLANs) tasked with carrying the traffic are struggling to keep up. And while governance, compliance, security, and mobile device management have received plenty of attention, the ability of Wi-Fi networks to support BYOD has not. BYOD taxes Wi-Fi networks with high scale and unpredictable application requirements.
The increasing prevalence of wireless access points is useful in enabling the Internet of Things (IoT), where physical objects are uniquely identifiable and able to interoperate with the Internet using embedded computing systems. Devices in the IoT can collect and report useful data and perform other functions. Testing IoT devices using conventional testing technology may be challenging where, for example, the conventional testing technology relies on supplying or executing instructions for a general purpose processor or standardized network hardware that is not present on an IoT device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for testing wireless devices in wireless environments and particularly for testing new IoT devices in wireless environments that are already struggling to support BYOD and other applications.